Unknown
by Kiluaz01
Summary: A demonic council is in session as humans raid the Makai. Hiei and the others are captured. Will they make it out alive? Its a crap of a summary so just read the fic! COMPLETE
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and this is for all the story.

* * *

This is the second time Ive redone the story...and this is the newest version. Hopefully its easier to read and everything so enjoi!

* * *

**Unknown Part 1**

"Hiei welcome back!" Mukuro yelled as she stood up and watched Hiei draw closer.

Hiei was silent until he stopped in front of her. "Yea...I'm back"

The demonic council stared in awe, but was silent as Mukuro and Hiei spoke. He was then given another mission.

Hiei was walking and got to the door when a loud explosion occurred and both Hiei and the door went flying back. A group of humans walked in with guns both tranquilizer and semi-automatic. They also wore suits, like army but different in color.

The leader stepped forward and pointed his gun at all the demons, threatening.

"Don't move unless you want to be shot in the head."

All the demons snarled as all the humans smirked. Hiei moved the door off of him and got up. Assoon as he stood up, he pulled out a piece of the door that was through his torso.

He looked the humans over and in demonic language he spoke to Mukuro. "Who the hell do they think they are? Do you want us to get rid of them"

Mukuro replied with a smirk "Kill them all!"

Hiei smiled as he turned to face them, he pulled out his katana and charged, the rest of the demons following suite. Gun shots were heard as demons hit the floor and screams echoed in the halls as humans were slashed open by the demonic beings. Casualties grew as the battle raged on, the humans' side fell and the demons started to grow proud of the win. A little too proud fore they did not see the humans walking in with the tranquilizer guns ready. Gun shots, demons falling to the floor, humans marching in, and demons retreating. Only a few demons remained up right, against the millions of humans with guns.

"That one must be the leader"

"Yea, he seems to be the fiercest"

"Shoot 'em with the tranquilizer guns and take them back to the prison."

The humans exchanged small talk then aimed and fired, hitting their targets with great accuracy.

Hiei fell to his knees and struggled to stay alert.

"Dont even try to stay conscious! No demon can and that doesn't exclude you!"

The human walked over to Hiei and hit him with the butt of his gun, everything went black.

* * *

He awoke to screaming and sat up. Demons were gathered but he noticed, they all where in a large cage-like prison. The walls were clear and he could see different types of machines and humans gathered to observe them. More screaming was heard as Hiei jumped off the bed he was in. He walked over and pushed his way through the many demons. What he saw made even him gasp.

In another part of the prison a demon was chained to the wall, blood was everywhere. A human was in front of him with a blade, he had already cut both the demons legs and arms off. After the human had his fun he hacked the demons' head off. The human laughed as he saw the other demons' expressions and walked out. They turned shaking their heads and mumbling.

Mukuro saw Hiei and walked over to him.

"Hey, finally your awake...I was wondering when you'd wake with all that screaming going on and everything."

Hiei ignored her "How do we get out of here? Have you tried it yet?"

"No we haven't. These walls are strong and sturdy." Mukuro replied.

Hiei walked over to the wall and touched it. He was sent flying and fell to the floor with a grunt.

"Hiei are you alright? I was about to tell you that thewall has electricity running through it and if touched you'll be shocked."

Hiei sat up and put his hand on his head. "Thank you for warning me BEFORE I TOUCHED IT!"

Some of the humans smirked and watched Hiei get up and attempt at breaking out.

Hiei formed a fireball and threw it at the wall, it didn't leave a mark. He began to unwrap his arm and got into his stance.

"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"

A black dragon was let loose on the wall. A few minutes passed and Hiei called the dragon back, he expected to see the wall shattered or even scratched up but it wasn't.

"Damn this wall! Damn you humans!" Hiei screamed at the top of his lungs.

Seig walked up to Hiei and wrapped her arms around him. "It's ok Hiei...we will find another way out"

Hiei looked up at the tall youko and smiled. "Yea, I guess."

Seig held him tighter and kissed his neck. The humans watched the two and jotted down notes in fast scribbles.

"Ok that's enough! We need to find a way out so Ill have to ask Seig to stay away from Hiei."

Seig looked at Mukuro and reluctantly stood and walked away.

Mukuro walked over to Hiei and whispered in his ear. "No time for play Hiei, we have business to take care of." Hiei nodded.

They all thought, but it was in vain. The day passed by and the night came without warning. There was only one bed in the prison and Hiei had taken it. He fell asleep fast as the others got settled on the floor.

* * *

Morning came as Hiei opened his eyes to a bright light. He tried to move but he was pinned to the table.

"He's awake" a human yelled and five more entered the room, all gathering around the table. "Are we ready to start?"

"Yes, when ever you are sir." the humans spoke in quiet tones.

The main human looked down at Hiei then stucka largesyringein his arm. Hiei screamed as his vision blurred and he felt someone trying to reach into his mind. He felt his control slip and his barrier drop; the human had full control and access into his mind, memories, and his dreadful past.

The human smiled "I have gained full control of his mind...now lets tap into his memories."

The human went back to work and found Hiei's memories in just a few minutes; he called them up and started to play them like a movie where all the humans in the room could watch. They saw Hiei's birth, Yukina's Wedding, and his relationship with Seig. When they had seen all there was to see the human let Hiei have control of his mind and they all walked out. One human stayed behind and grabbed a needle; he stuck it into Hiei's neck and injected some anesthetic causing him to pass out. Another human came and they both carried Hiei out of the room and walked into another one. They placed him in a chair and locked his hands and feet to it.

They gathered all the demons into the room to watch and by that time Hiei was wide awake.

"LET ME GO!" Hiei yelled but in vain.

The humans cleared the room and pulled the lever. Hiei screamed as electricity ran trough his small body. Both Mukuro and Seig had their eyes wide open as they watched. The power was cut as one human walked over to Hiei and lifted his face. He was barely breathing, but was very much alive. The humans gasped as they turned the voltage up and started it again. Hiei let out another scream, then fell silent. Again the human went over to Hiei, he was still alive. Then suddenly the door swung open and a tall, thin human walked in.

"Let him go! He can be a powerful weapon and may be a very useful asset to us." The human stared then unlocked Hiei's shackles.

The door opened again but this time a white stretcher came in. The human picked Hiei up and placed him on it and rolled him out, on the way he spoke to him.

"It's ok...you'll be ok, just hang on a bit longer. My name is Siije and it's a pleasure to meet you, Hiei."

After a few minutes they made it to the hospital, the doctor looked at Hiei.

"Im busy right now...take him over there and wait."

Siije did what he was told and just watched over Hiei, he started to grow tired and walked away for a break.

A women walked up and noticed Hiei's condition, she felt sorry for him and walked over. 'poor boy...he looks awful.' she thought Hiei was a human boy about 10 years of age. Her husband caught up with her and looked over her shoulder at Hiei.

"Look he is badly injured" the women said to him. Hiei groaned and opened his eyes, he looked up at them. The women gasped as she saw he had crimson eyes.

"Oh my lord! He's a demon!" she screamed but it was muffled out by her husbands hand.

"Dont talk Madile, dont let everyone know."

"Im sorry Beli I was just surprised to find a demon in a human hospital."

Madile said as she moved to watch Hiei. "So who are you?"

Hiei stayed silent for a moment then answered. "Hiei, my name is Hiei."

"What are you here for?"

"I dont know...that human brought me here, I need to leave"

Hiei sat up; Siije was walking down the hall and saw him.

He started running. "DONT MOVE!" He caught Hiei and twisted his right arm so that Hiei would fall to his knees.

"Get off me human!" he screamed while he tried to get away.

Madile and Beli watched as Hiei struggled with his capturer. Guards came and helped, they put shackles on Hiei's wrists.

"Let me go!" Hiei yelled again as they shoved his face into the ground.

The humans gathered around to watch, some were even cheering.

"Kill that damn demon!"

The guards pulled Hiei up, but they fell down. Everyone looked over to see another man standing there. He smiled at Hiei then walked over and unlocked the shackles. Hiei didnt have a chance to thank him cause the guards came running up. Hiei threw a fireball at them and blew some up, but more just kept coming.

The guards circled Hiei and threw punches at him, he dodged some but missed one and it sent him to the floor. The guards kept beating Hiei, one punch from Hiei couldn't even hurt the guard. The beating lasted for five minutes and ended when Hiei's body was engulfed in flames. The guards screamed as their bodies caught on fire but was quickly put out.

Hiei stood up; he had blood on his face and chest.

* * *

That is a long chapter...more to come! 

_ja ne_


	2. Part 2

**Unknown Part 2**

_Last time..._

_The beating lasted for five minutes and ended when Hiei's body was engulfed in flames. The guards screamed as their bodies caught on fire but was quickly put out. Hiei stood up; he had blood on his face and chest._

_

* * *

_

"You will pay for that!"

Hiei screamed as black flames engulfed his small body. He held his hand out as a dragon formed and charged towards the guards. They screamed as the dragon devoured them. The attack lasted a few moments then Hiei fainted to the floor, he was barely breathing and was loosing a lot of blood.

More guards were coming but Beli, Madile and the young demon went to Hiei. "Are we going to help him?" the demon asked looking at Beli.

"Well we can't just leave him here to the mercy of those humans, now can we Tied?" Beli replied picking Hiei up and blinking.

They reappeared in Beli's house and laid Hiei on the couch.

"So are we going to let him stay here for a while Beli?" Tied asked.

"Well at least till he is healed and back up on his feet." Beli said and all three walked out of the room.

Madile checked up on Hiei and changed the bandages over his wounds, the more she saw him the more she wanted him.

The next day she couldn't stand it, she wrapped a clean new bandage on his arm. She bent down over Hiei and kissed him on the lips. The kiss lasted a few minutes then she pulled away. She kissed him again, this time deeper and more intense.

Hiei stirred and opened his eyes to see Madile on top of him. He pulled her off and stared at her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Madile looked at him then sat on the bed.

"I want you Hiei...just imagine that Im Seig." She said advancing towards Hiei.

"But you're married..." he was cut off when Madile pinned him to the bed and kissed him deeply.

The door opened suddenly, Beli and Tied walked in. Their eyes widened as they saw Hiei and Madile kissing. Hiei tried to pull her off but Beli did it for him. He threw Hiei across the room and intothe wall. Hiei landed on his stomach outstretchedupon the ground and looked up at Beli.

"Wait...I can explain!"

He screamed when Beli kicked him in the side and threw him against the wall.

"Explain? You back stabbing cheater! I let you in my house and let my wife help you then you go and kiss her! You're a bastard that is going to pay!" Beli yelled as he grabbed Hiei, threw him around a bit, and then threw him again to the ground. Hiei was face down when he felt Beli's weight being applied to his back.

"I didn't..." Hiei started but Beli cut him short with a stomp on his back.

"Shut up! Madile, did he kiss you first or did you kiss him?" Beli asked looking back at her.

She looked down at Hiei. "He did...he kept me there so I couldn't get away."

Hiei's eyes widened as he heard her tell the lie. Beli stomped his foot on Hiei's back,causing bloodto drip from his mouth.

"Don't move a muscle or you will suffer greater consequences than you already will receive."

Beli took his foot off and took Madile's hand and led her out. Hiei stayed on the ground motionless. Tied was still in the room starring at Hiei with cold eyes.

Beli walked back to the door. "You better be gone when I come back." He walked back out of sight.

Hiei brought himself to his knees and closed his eyes.

"You heard my father...when he comes back you need to be gone." Tied said.

Hiei looked at Tied then stood up. "Do you have my katana and daggers?"

Tied nodded and walked out of the room. He came back a few minutes later with Hiei's weapons and handed them to him.

"Fine, Im leaving...no use staying here anymore than I need to." Hiei said as he got ready to blink, but a huge piece of the wall hit him and he fell unconscious.

"What the hell?" Tied yelled as a demon crushed the wall and walked in. "Who are you?"

"There is no point in introducing myself to two abject demons." The demon said in a deep voice.

Tied clenched his fists and ran over to Hiei, he shook him viciously.

"Hiei! Wake up! Please wake up!" Tied pleaded

The demon walked closer, pulling out a huge sword.

Hiei groaned and opened his eyes, he quickly stood up. "Don't come any closer!" Hiei screamed at the demon, he stopped but smirked.

"A small demon telling me what to do? AH! Im not afraid of an ant."

Hiei growled. "Well you better start, because your life is about to end!" he made a fireball and threw it at the demon. The energy hit him as he cried out in pain and fell to his knees.

Hiei ran up to the demon and pulled out his sword. He cut the demons head off, then placed the katana back into its sheath.

The door slammed open and Beli ran in. "What the hell happened? Tied are you alright? Why aren't you gone?"

"Dad, Hiei saved me from that demon." Tied said and pointed to the demon lying on the floor.

"That demon..." Beli paused just for a moment. "Well I guess you aren't so bad after all. Just don't touch my wife again."

"I have to save Seig and Mukuro from those absurdhumans." Hiei walked into the middle of the room and got ready to blink.

"Wait! I want to help you since you helped me." Tied said as he grabbed Hiei's arm.

"No Tied! Don't bother him, if he needs help he'll ask." Beli said as he proceeded to walked over to Tied.

"I don't need help" Hiei growled but no one listened.

"He saved me, I owe him my life. The least I can do his help save his friends." Tied said as he tightened his grip on Hiei's arm.

"Fine, Ill come too." Beli grabbed Hiei's other arm.

"I DON'T need help!" Hiei screamed trying to tear them off.

"We are not letting go so just blink." Tied said. Hiei made a growling noise but blinked to the compound.

The alarm went off as they got there and guards started to come.

"Get back! Ill handle them." Hiei said as he ran up and formed fireballs in both hands, he threw them at the humans.

Flames and the smell of burning flesh was left after Hiei walked back towards the two staring demons.

"Wow...that was amazing..." Tied whispered as he watched the flames burn the guards alive.

"We don't have time, nowlets go." Hiei said and they all started down the hall.

Guards came from every direction this time, the three demons were trapped.

"Step back, Ill take care of this." Tied said as he walked forward and lightening surrounded his body. He raised his hands and the closest guardswailed as electricity ran through their veins.

More guards came, this time they carried guns. One humans aimed at Tied's neck and fired. The dart penetrated deep within. The electricity died as Tied's eyes became blurry and he fell to the ground. The other humans aimed at Hiei and Beli, hitting their targets. Beli lost consciousand fell to the floor hard. Hiei staggered barely standing, his eyes glazed overand his body numb.

"Fire again!"

They shot Hiei again, this time getting the response they wanted. Hiei mumbled something before he fell to the floor.

"Yes we got them. Take all three to the dungeon."

Some guards moved forward and picked Hiei, Beli and Tied up and carried them down, and threw them into a room.

* * *

After an hour the three awoke.

"We're trapped" Beli announced as he stood up.

Hiei stood up and walked to the door and placed his hands on it. He looked as though he was deep in thought. Something moved near the roof and water started to rush in. A water spout come out and opened above the door. Water fell over Hiei and soaked him. Hiei jumped back and looked around. His hair was down and his clothes sagging, he looked scared.

"We need to find a way out of here!" Hiei frantically exclaimed as he turned towards Beli.

Beli saw Hiei's frightened expression and remembered he was a fire youkai. Fire and water don't mix. The water was rising fast. Before long it was at Hiei's waist, and they had tried everything. Over a few minutes the water rose to Hiei's chest. Hiei's eyes rolled as he fell into a stupor, and slowly sank to the bottom.

"Hiei!" Beli yelled as he waded through the water to Hiei and lifted his head above the water.

Water quickly filled the room and the three guys were drowning. Beli and Tied were out of breath when the water started to drain. Once the water was only in little pools scattered around the room the door swung open.

"Need help?" Mukuro said as she walked in.

"Yea..." Beli gasped for air. "hold him for me"

Mukuro ambled to Beli and took a hold of Hiei.

Tied caught his breath quickly and looked at Mukuro. "How did you get out?"

"Well I blasted the door and killed the guards. Now hurry Seig is waiting."

The group of demons ran through the halls, killing all the human guards that got in the way. They made it out and blinked to the Makai just for a disastrous event.

* * *

One thing I should clarify... 

'blink' is another form of teleport. Its what I call it anyways. The person thinks of a place and then blinks/teleports there. In this story Hiei can along with many other demons.

Thanx for reading and review!


	3. Part 3

**Uknown Part 3**

_Last time in part 2…_

'_They made it out and blinked to the Makai just for a disastrous event.'_

* * *

Coming back to consciousness, Hiei stood and stepped forwards. At the same time all the male demons fell to their knees screaming including the little fire youkai. After a few seconds Seig ran to him.

"Are you ok?"

Hiei opened his eyes and starred at her. She gasped as she saw his eyes.

"There…there brown…" she whispered

Hiei looked down and stumbled to his feet. Mukuro sensed something different in him.

"Hiei…your…human" she mumbled to herself as if uncertain of the outcome.

"Something just happened…it took my demonic soul." He whispered, ashamed.

"It looks like it took all the male demon's souls too." Seig pointed out.

"I need to get to the ningenkai…maybe Genkai will know what happened." He whispered then turned to the portal and walked through. Yukina and Seig followed.

They spoke to Genkai but she didn't know what had happened. Though she suspected it being some sort of curse, and if the person who released it died then it would be vanquished.

"Me and Yukina will try to figure it out…you stay here Hiei."

Seig and Yukina left through the portal.

A year passes with nocommunication with Seig or Yukina. With each passing day Hiei became more humanly, and his memories of being a demon began to fade.

"Hiei!" Yusuke called. "A demon has attacked the village." He smirked and finished, "Let's go and kicksome ass!"

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei ran to the village to slay the demonic being. It didn't take long for the guys to kill it and head back. When they reached Genkai's temple, humans were gathered around it. Genkai walked out, she looked grieved and burdened.

"Yukina's back…"

* * *

Hiei looked and saw Yukina on the ground, blood everywhere. He immediately ran to her and cradled her body.

"Yukina!" Hiei cried. "Don't die…you'll be alright…"

Yukina opened her eyes slightly to see her brother and she made her last little smile with her remaining energy. "It's ok Hiei…my brother." She winced as she took another breathe. "I love you and always did…" the words where bare whispers as her last breathe left her body cold and lifeless.

Black teargems littered the pure white snow under the two koorime twins. "…you'll be alright…" he repeated, this time only to himself.

Hiei wiped his face free of tears as he laid his sister on the ground and stood up. He pulled out his katana and turned to glare at Genkai.

"You…you bitch! Ill kill you!" Hiei screamed with all his rage and fury and charged.

The sword went into the old woman's stomach and she let out a blood curdling scream. Yusuke ran over and grabbed Hiei and dragged him back.

"Let go of me baka!"

"She didn't kill Yukina!" Yusuke replied and let him go.

Hiei glared at everyone then back at Yukina's body and ran towards the woods, towards the dark shadows looming in it.

Night came and he was still running. It began to snow, mourning the loss of an ice maiden. Hiei fell face down in the snow and curled up. Snow kept falling and hid the youkai's small body.

* * *

Night gave way to dawn and the sun signaled another day has come.

"Yusuke, go check on Hiei. I'm worried that he might hurt himself." Genkai said.

"You're worried about him even after he tried to kill you?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes" Genkai answered then turned to Yusuke "Now Yusuke…"

"Yes ma'am."

Yusuke walked out the door and ran in the direction Hiei had gone. He found him under a foot of snow. Yusuke checked his condition and he was frozen. He picked him up and took him back to the temple.

"I'm here and Hiei is frozen!"

Genkai ran in and saw Hiei. "Bring him into the bathroom." she said frantically.The old womanled the way and turned the water to the tub on hot, the tub filled fast. "Put him in."

Yusuke put Hiei into the steaming water and his skin slowly returned to normal as the water cooled.

"Will he be ok?" Yusuke asked.

"Yea he should be. Now I want you to change him into some dry clothes and put him to bed." Genkai said as she stood up and walked out the door.

"ME? Why me?" Yusuke complained but did as he was told. He took the clothes off the little youkai and dried him. He clothed Hiei and carried him to the bed in the next room. "There, but aren't you afraid he will try to kill you again?"

"Think about it Yusuke, just for a minute." Genkai paused but continued seeing Yusuke's dumb expression. "Well if he really wanted to kill me he would have done so." She replied calmly.

"Whatever…"

* * *

The next day came with Hiei yelling. "What? How did I get here?"

"Don't yell! I carried you here! You better be happy 'cause you were frozen when I got to you." Yusuke screamed back.

Hiei got up and mumbled something then walked outside. A bright light passed by and Hiei's demonic soul returned to him. Everyone walked out to see what happened.

"I have to get back to Mukuro." Hiei and Yusuke blinked to Mukuro's palace.

* * *

Clarify: the ningenkai is the human world and the Makai is the demonic world. It might be confusing at the end here, but Hiei walked out and somewhere, somehow theperson who cast the curse died and so it was released. So in fact Hiei turned back into a demon.

Review!Next chapter will be an action filled one!

_ja ne_


	4. Part 4

**Unknown Part 4**

_Last time…_

_Hiei got up and mumbled something then walked outside. A bright light passed by and Hiei's demonic soul returned to him. Everyone walked out to see what happened._

"_I have to get back to Mukuro." Hiei and Yusuke blinked to Mukuro's palace._

* * *

When they got there they found a council meeting was taking place and demons where talking about some problems. 

Hiei walked up, demons saw him and moved out of the way.

Whispering was heard. "He's still alive? I thought he was dead…"

Yusuke waited by the entrance with a few humans and watched.

Hiei walked up to the throne where Mukuro sat.

"So you're back. We all thought you were dead." She paused. "After a year you decide to show back up! Where were you all this time?" Her anger was swelling.

"I was turned into a human and stayed in the ningenkai—" Hiei was interrupted by a furious Mukuro.

"WHAT?" She screamed. "You betrayed me to live with humans? How dare you…you…traitor!"

Hiei's eyes widened triple fold, as he didn't enjoy being called a traitor.

"I didn't have a choice!"

"Oh yes you did, you could have come back, but you decided to choose the life of a human than of a demon!" Mukuro stated. "YOU ARE A TRAITOR" She recapitulated. "And for being such that along with betraying your fellow demons, I dishonour and ban you from my territory. Now leave and never show your face here again."

Mukuro turned towards the guards. "Make sure the little boor/buffoon and his friend make it out."

"Come on lets get going." The guard demanded as he pushed Hiei towards the exit.

"Back off I can walk!" Hiei yelled as he whirled around and blew the demon up.

"Oh yes do take your cabal with you." Mukuro added remembering the loyal demons still remaining to Hiei. "Along with those abhorred humans.

Guards escorting some of Hiei's top officers from his battalion came into the court. The three groups formed into one marched out of the palace. Hiei had taken the lead and was now walking in front of the caravan. They made it to the end of Mukuro's territory and the group, except for the guards, crossed over into a bazaar.

"You heard what The Lady said, so I suggest that you take heed to her words."

All the guards began to turn to leave when Hiei walked back across.

"Oh no you don't!" Hiei screamed as his power rose. The pale skin began to turn a green colour and his Jagan opened.

"Now you DIE!"

Hiei conjured up a fireball and threw it to the center of the guards, which went up into flames. All died screeching and wailing in horror.

"Hiei?" Ceibi, one of the demons, stuttered as Hiei turned to face them, and walked into the street of the market setting everything aflame including the demonic beings wondering them. Loud shrieks came from the blazing village.

Seeing the massacre, Yusuke stood aghast, but stepped forward.

"Stop this Hiei!" He said over the loud shrills. "I know you must be angry but you don't have to kill all those innocents."

Hiei turned to face him. He started to walk slowly but it abruptly turned into a full sprint. Hiei jumped into the air and slashed Yusuke across his face, causing Yusuke to retaliate. He howled a battle cry as he too transformed into his demonic self.

The two beings scrutinized each other, which initiated the onslaught. Both demons moved with such speed that caused them to disappear. Only screams and grunting were heard while blood splattered on the white snow. A huge explosion from both sides threw them; they landed on their backs in the dirt. Hiei stood first then Yusuke, both were covered in cuts and bruises. Another round was about to begin when an arrow shot between them.

Hiei and Yusuke looked from where it came from. There were demons standing all around them.

"You all shall be killed!" a voice said from within the demons ranks.

The rest raised their bows and swords. Hiei, Yusuke and the others were pushed back.

Hiei was back in his human form and turned around to face his team which included Ceibi, Zaine, Midi, Minhuit, and Rio.

"Let's do it."

The six demons formed a circle facing outwards and dropped their weapons. The group waited for Hiei to give the signal. Yusuke and the rest watched, not knowing what was about to happen. Powering up, each of the demonic beings had their body engulfed in a natural element.

"Now" Hiei said abruptly.

The demons dropped to one knee simultaneously, all in different stances and different signs with their hands. The hand movement grew faster and when each of the six demons made a specific sign a blinding light flashed over followed by a deafening roar. Demons screamed, in both Hiei's group and the assailing side, for that particular technique was new and untested. It was also draining their energy at a very fast rate.

"Let us stop!" Midi yelled over the chaos.

"No, hold on just a bit longer…we have to finish this!" Hiei screamed back.

A few more minutes of this attack and Hiei gave the release signal. The power suddenly vanished and the six demons collapsed, four fell unconscious, the rest was breathing hard and were exhausted. Hiei looked around at his team; Minhuit, Midi, Rio and Zaine were face down.

"Hiei we held it too long." Ceibi spoke between his gasps for air.

"More will probably come" Hiei stated. "We need to leave" he finished completely ignoring the other fire demon.

"But what about the others?" Ceibi asked.

"We'll have to carry them." Hiei said as he grabbed Midi and put him over his shoulder.

"No Hiei, you're too weak." Ceibi stepped forwards.

"I'll be ok." He replied.

Ceibi nodded and picked Rio up. Two humans stepped forwards and picked up the other casualties of battle.

They all begana tediousrove.

* * *

Ok thats all for chapter 4. The next few chapters will be filled with blood and lots of action! Stay tuned! 

Also I dont know much about Mukuro and Hiei's relationship in Yu Yu Hakusho but in this story Hiei had been the heir of Mukuro but as you can see she is banishing him.

If anything else needs to be explained tell me in your reviews.


	5. Part 5

**Unknown Part 5**

_Last time…_

"_We'll have to carry them." Hiei said as he grabbed Midi and put him over his shoulder._

"_No Hiei, you're too weak." Ceibi stepped forwards._

"_Ill be ok." He replied._

_Ceibi nodded and picked Rio up. Two humans stepped forwards and picked up the other two._

_They all began a tedious rove. _

* * *

Abolished from Mukuro's territory and stuck in the Makai with a little bit of energy the group made their way to nowhere. The sky was bleak and even though it was still the afternoon it looked as though it was later. At least a few feet of snow covered the ground making it a laborious plod.

Hiei began to careen which cost him his equilibrium. He dropped to his knees and fell forward, his head hitting the ground and causing Midi to become airborne. The small demon landed a few feet in front of the fire youkai.

"I think we need to stop here" Ceibi said as he watched Hiei.

The two men carrying Minhuit and Zaine propped them against a tree, Ceibi did the same with Rio. Toushin grabbed Midi and laid him down next to the others. He then went back and helped Hiei sit up, but seeing as he couldn't hold himself up he dragged the boy and let him lean against a tree.

"Ill take the first watch." Ceibi said as he sat down.

"No" Hiei objected. "I will"

"Don't be absurd Hiei!" Ceibi said bluntly. "You can take the second."

Hiei didn't complain. He watched as everyone got settled for the night.

The silence was broken when a few humans started to converse. Hiei began to drift in and out of sleep and each time his head would fall just to have it abruptly risen again. Slumber claimed him as his head made one last attempt to rise but failed. Yusuke who was now back in his human form saw the way his friend was sleeping and walked over to him.

Ceibi raised an eyebrow "Don't mess with him he is sleeping."

"He will hurt his neck is he sleeps like that." Yusuke replied as he gently laid Hiei onto his side and pushed his legs closer to him.

Hiei let out a low moan and curled the rest of the way to form a tight ball.

A few hours passed and Yusuke had fallen asleep.

"I'm cold…Ceibi create a fire!" the humans complained and whined.

"No, it takes too much energy."

"I bet Hiei would!" a girl continued.

"Well you can ask him when I wake him. It's about time for his watch. I just hope he doesn't bite my head off!" Ceibi said as he got up and walked over to Hiei.

He knelt down and started to shake Hiei.

"Hiei, Hiei wake up"

Hiei groaned and stirred "What" he moaned

"Its time for your watch. Now open your eyes so I know you're awake."

Ceibi stood up and walked away.

"What about just an eye…"

Hiei opened his Jagan but kept his natural eyes closed. Some humans laughed when Hiei didn't actually get up and Ceibi stood back up.

"Hiei!" Ceibi hollered.

Hiei didn't answer right away but after a few seconds he jumped up.

"Can you sleep with that thing open?" Ceibi asked sitting back down.

"Sure I can't, I was spying on Mukuro."

"What was she doing?" Ceibi waited a reply anxiously.

"She was talking to a demon"

"What was she saying?"

"WAKE UP! That's what she was saying!"

Ceibi turned red. "Sorry Hiei, I thought you were going back to sleep."

"Hiei…I'm cold…"

Hiei turned around to face the small human that had said that. "So…I'm cold too." He replied and turned back.

"Could you make a fire?"

"Hn…Ceibi why couldn't you have made them one?"

"The wood was wet"

"You could have dried it" Hiei looked and saw his fellow demons way outside the vicinity. "What about them? I bet they're freezing"

Hiei walked over to the group and felt all the demons foreheads and cheeks. "They are freezing…"

Hiei touched Midi's chest causing it to glow and soon he moved to Minhuit. He did the samething to the other demons then stood back up and looked at them. He picked Midi up and placed him closer to the group and did the same with the others. He placed them in a half circle type form facing the humans who were in the same shape.

Hiei walked to the middle of both groups and turned two full circles before sitting down Indian style. He closed his eyes and remained quiet, then his body was engulfed in red flames.

"…but Hiei, doesn't that take a lot of energy?" Ceibi asked getting closer.

"No, not for me"

Ceibi watched him. "Is it because you have the Jagan? Cause it takes a lot for me."

Hiei closed his Jagan. "No it just doesn't take a lot of energy. Maybe you should train harder."

Ceibi said nothing but only laid down and curled up. "It's getting colder…"

"Yes. Its going to snow tonight," Hiei said calmly.

"How do you know?" Ceibi asked.

"Look at the sky…it's darker than usual." Hiei looked up at the sky then back down.

It got quiet as everyone settled down and eventually fell asleep. Hiei brought his flames down and sighed; he opened his Jagan and closed his natural eyes.

He concentrated; he spied on Mukuro and learned of her plan. After the meeting she went to bed. Hiei sighed but changed his gaze to the surrounding area. A little while passed and a small human boy woke up and watched the fire youkai. He moved closer to get warmer.

* * *

Ok thats the fifth chapter! Next chapter is filled with blood and be sure to read and review! 

_ja ne_


	6. Part 6

**Part 6**

_Last time…_

_He concentrated; he spied on Mukuro and learned of her plan. After the meeting she went to bed. Hiei signed but changed his gaze to the surrounding area. A little while passed and a small human boy woke up and watched the fire youkai. He moved closer to get warmer._

* * *

The ground was white and snow was falling.

"Are you cold?"

The boy was startled when the silence was broken. He looked at Hiei. "No I'm fine. Have you switched with Ceibi?"

"No, I have the watch."

"Oh ok…what have you been doing?" the boy asked trying to fill the silence.

"I was watching Mukuro but she went to bed about an hour ago."

"Watch her sleep."

Hiei now glared at the boy. "I'm not that kind of demon." He raised his voice just a little.

"Ok I'm sorry" the boy said as he yawned.

"You should go back to sleep…at least till dawn."

The boy nodded and went back to sleep. A few more hours and the same boy awoke. He sat up and watched Hiei in silence.

A huge demon came stomping through the trees and into the clearing. Hiei made a gesture with his hands and there was a large explosion. The demon was blown into little bits that went flying through the air. Hiei put up a barrier so that nothing would hit them.

"Wow! That was awesome!"

Hiei looked at the boy; he had a slight smile on his face. Hiei blinked over to where the explosion had taken place and created another bomb in his hand. He then dug a different hole and stuck it in and covered it lightly with some snow and returned.

"Mukuro is sending an army..." he paused to estimate. "…I would say about 200 and I only have enough traps to kill no more than 110." Hiei said looking around at the trees.

The boy stared at Hiei wide eyed. "You can take 90 right?"

Hiei walked over to a tree and looked up. He thought for a moment then jumped up onto it. Hiei was high up in the tree when he made another bomb type thing. He said a chant and it started to hover in mid air. The fire youkai jumped down and did the same with the other trees surrounding the area.

Hiei was in the last tree finishing up when his foot slipped and he started to fall. He hit the ground hard, lying on his back.

"Hiei!" The boy ran over to him then noticed the bomb falling as well. He grabbed a huge stick and knocked it away. Then he knelt down beside Hiei. "Hiei! Are you ok? Hiei?" The boy looked at Hiei's bloody face. Blood was running from his Jagan, mouth and nose.

Hiei groaned and opened his eyes; he sat up quickly and looked up. "The bomb…"

"I took care of it" The boy said.

Hiei sat there for a few minutes on his knees then started to violently cough up blood. The snow was stained maroon but he stood none the less and jumped back into the tree and finished with the trap.

He collapsed on the branch; he was breathing hard and was tired. His energy was almost gone. Noises came as Mukuro's army appeared all around them. The boy stepped back as the demons advanced past Hiei's bombs.

Hiei made the same gesture as before and blew some of the demons up. He made another gesture and arrows were shot at the army. He made a third gesture and all the bombs fell from the trees and destroyed all but 20 demons.

They gathered into a group and walked forward and stopped under the tree the black clad boy was in.

"Hiei's little tricks…" the leader started. "...did you think you could kill me with those?" He laughed. "He used to place them around the palace to train us…but these are much more deadly. Hiei is serious."

Hiei pulled his katana out and got ready to jump, but before he could he coughed again, the demons looked up. Hiei jumped, landing on three. He laid there for a minute then heaved himself up. He charged and killed five more demons.

The leader stepped forwards and moved fast, he stabbed Hiei through the stomach then punched him in the face. Hiei fell back letting his sword slip through his fingers and dropping on the ground.

The demon picked it up and looked Hiei over. "You look like someone has already beaten you."

The demons laughed.

Hiei stood back up and ran at them. The demon raised his sword.

"Hiei no!" The boy yelled but it was too late.

Hiei ran right into the sword and screamed. The demon twisted the sword then threw him to the ground. The boy couldn't stand it any longer; he went to wake Ceibi but hit a barrier and was knocked back.

"Hiei must have put a barrier around them to keep them sleeping…am I right?" the demon asked looked down.

"Fuck you!"

The demon laughed at Hiei. "Even on your death bed you keep that tough guy attitude." He got an idea. "Try now"

The demon stabbed Hiei through his chest and leaned on it. He let out a low cry and his barrier dropped.

Everybody jumped up. "What the hell?" was the main thing said. Ceibi formed a fireball and was about to throw it.

"Nuh uh, unless you want me to stick this sword through Hiei's neck, I advise you against it." He put the tip of the katana right above his neck.

"No…Ceibi throw it! I'm going to die anyway so throw it! End it now!" Hiei whispered but they heard it.

"…but Hiei…" Ceibi hesitated but threw the fireball.

It hit the demon and he turned into ashes. The sword went into Hiei's neck but Yusuke caught and pulled it out before it got too far. He threw the sword down and picked Hiei up. Yusuke carried him away from the demons that were still alive. Yusuke blinked the dying boy to the temple.

"Yusuke…" Hiei whispered and closed his eyes.

Kuwabara ran forwards. "No! Hiei!" He took him out of Yusuke's arms and cradled the small boy. "Please Hiei…you're the only one I have left! Don't die!"

Tears came to his eyes.

Hiei looked up at Kuwabara.

"...kill Mukuro for me…" Hiei's eyes rolled and his body went limb.

* * *

Thats it...Hiei finally died in one of my stories! Anyways this is the **LAST CHAPTER**. I had thought of continuing it but I wrote this about a year ago and just now getting around to posting it so its long been erased from my memory banks. 

Dont forget to review!

_ja ne_


End file.
